Episode 557 (7th June 1990)
Plot Pauline returns home from a night shift at her new job. Arthur becomes obsessed in a record of Wilfred's that Alice gave him after his visit. Charlie makes it his mission to prove Nick is poisoning Dot and asks her to let him move in. She lets him. Simon tells Cindy he wants to see her. Nick makes food for Charlie and Dot. Nick chokes on the food and leaves the kitchen; whilst he is gone, Charlie swaps the plates around so that Dot's food becomes his, allowing him to take it to Dr. Legg for analysis. Several stallholders, including Kathy and Jackie, are given summons for unlicenced trading. Arthur takes the record to Simon and asks him to play it in The Vic. Charlie is forced to hide in The Vic when Nick almost spots him with the plate of food. Charlie puts the food on the side and goes to the toilet. Grant notices the unsupervised shepherd's pie and takes it and eats it. Simon visits Cindy and tells her he loves her and not Sharon and that he cannot even tell Sharon he loves her. Cindy is unphased by Simon and tries to get rid of him. Jabbar meets up with Shireen. The pair are upset they cannot marry. Charlie learns that Grant has eaten the shepherd's pie and stalks him. Grant notices he is being stalked by Charlie and threatens him, so Charlie leaves him alone. Simon plays the record and it is deemed a poor piece of music by the residents. Pete and the other stallholders are alerted to an article in the newspaper about an application for planning permission to build a shopping precinct where the stalls are being removed. Charlie tells Dot what has happened. Grant goes into The Vic and criticises the shepherd's pie, claiming it has made him feel ill. Nick makes tea for himself, Charlie and Dot. Dot asks for some biscuits and whilst Nick is gone, Charlie swaps the teas. When Nick returns, he notices the teas have been swapped and tells Charlie that he has Dot's tea. Arthur buries Wilfred's belongings back on the allotments as he ends his obsession with the history of the allotments. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Grant - Ross Kemp Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Jabbar - Gordon Warnecke *Farah - Souad Faress *Jackie - Richard Beale *April - Helen Pearson *Process Server - Robin Griffith *Big Ron - Ron Tarr (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *The Arches *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *Big Ron (Ron Tarr) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Shireen is determined to discover the secret behind her broken engagement. Charlie Cotton is looking for evidence against Nick, but is shocked to find it has been eaten by someone else. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes